


Mama the Meddlesome Matchmaker

by paradossodimenta



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Blind Date, First Dates, M/M, Slow Burn, hand holding, might become multichapter???, mint falls further and further into rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Mama makes plans with both Kohaku and Mitsuru but then 'cancels' last minute and tells the two of them to have fun together.
Relationships: tenma mitsuru/oukawa kohaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Mama the Meddlesome Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends translated the Mitsuru and Kohaku story for me and I was unable to think about anything else for the past week or so. Im sobbing, i love them a lot okay.

Hearing from Mitsuru that he had spent the day with Kohaku earlier in the week was a surprise to Madara. They weren't in the same class and Kohaku had proven to not be the type that was interested in frilivious friendships. He hadn’t even wanted to let Madara help him out when they first started out as a duo unit. Thankfully Mitsuru was always excited to talk about anything while also dashing around during their track and field meets. 

So Kohaku had wanted to know more about him? It made Madara chuckle. It made sense. He was a naturally cautious kid. Too bad the track and field team wasn’t the best place to find info about him. If Kohaku dug a little deeper he might find out about Ryuseitai and his close connections to Kanata and Chiaki. As it stood though he tried to keep his track kids on the surface level. Mitsuru, Adonis, and Arashi were his darling children and he would never wanna burden them with all of his sins. 

The way Mitsuru spoke about Kohaku made it clear that the pinkette had also been vague about his intentions. He would have to thank him later for not ruining Mitsuru’s wholesome image of him. “Sounds like you two had fun.” he mused as Mitsuru recapped their adventure together. 

“Yeah, yeah! I told Koha-chan to let me know if he ever needs anything. I’m a cenpai now too. I wanna work harder at being a cool onii-chan like everyone else. Nii-san is already amazing and both Tomoyo-chan and Hajime-chan have actual little siblings.” Mitsuru explained and Madara could understand Mitsuru’s insistence to suddenly try to be mature and bigger. He still had his boyish youthful energy though. 

“Don’t grow up too fast or it’ll make mama sad.” Madara lamented before hugging his smallest track member and easily lifting him up. “Mitsuru-san, we should go out together too. I don’t want Kohaku-san to be the only one able to go out and have a fun filled day.” 

“Ohhh, okay! We can go running together and eat bread too.” he offered, excited to get to spend the day with his captain. “Should we invite Ara-chan-senpai and Ado-chan-senpai?”

Madara was already spinning a plan into motion. “Nah, it’ll just be the two of us.” 

After the club meeting he messaged Kohaku to tell him the same type of story. To see if he had the time that weekend to meet up and discuss their plans for Double Face. Mitsuru was the type of kid who would enjoy going out for any reason but Madara had to be a little bit more careful with Kohaku and entice him in different ways. Of course it worked. Kohaku was a good hard working boy that even Arashi would praise. Madara managed to make separate plans with both Kohaku and Mitsuru at the same date, time, and location. All he had to do was wait for the day of and when they (probably just Kohaku) messaged him he’d fake being busy or ill and tell them to have fun together. 

Madara’s plan worked because when Kohaku saw Mitsuru instead of the much taller mama in his place he questioned him and learned they also had plans. “Tch, Madara-han is pretty full of himself.” Kohaku remarked as he put his phone away. “He told us ta go ahead and have fun without him I guess.” he shrugged not really sure what that meant. 

“Oooohhh I see, we should go eat then before we go shopping.” Mitsuru offered. “There’s a bakery close by that has really good bread but they also have tea that Ara-chan-senpai enjoys.” he lead the way with Kohaku following close behind. 

Of course Madara wasn’t about to let them go off on their own without watching over them. He’d have to get more involved depending on how things went. 

Mitsuru got a bunch of bread while Kohaku ordered the tea Mitsuru suggested. He wasn’t planned to order any food but at each bread Mitsuru devoured he offered some to Kohaku to try. It seemed Mitsuru really wanted to convert everyone to be as bread obsessed as him. 

“Is there anythin’ besides bread ya really like, Mitsuru-han?” 

“Hmm, I like running and I like nii-san and everyone in rabbits and the track club and I like all my senpais and--” 

Mitsuru probably would have kept going if Kohaku didn’t cut him off. “Yes, yes, I get it.” he laughed a little, once again reminded of Madara a little bit. 

“What about you, Koha-chan?” Mitsuru asked before pushing more bread in his mouth. 

“Hmm, not sure. I like thin’s certainly but I don’ think there’s anythin’ that I’m over the moon about, ya know?” he placed his chin in his hand trying to figure it out. “I mean, I guess I really like sweets.” he mused. 

It seemed that that throw away sentence was all Mitsuru needed to stand up and grab Kohaku suddenly by the hand. “Let’s go!” he cheered. The brunette paid for their food and drink before leading Kohaku by the hand back outside. 

“Mitsuru-han, where are we goin’?” Kohaku knew from their first encounter that Mitsuru was this type of person but it still felt strange to be tugged along but the rabbit. 

“Here!” Mitsuru gestured to a small shop. It was subtle looking but it was clearly a candy and sweets shop. “I don’t know much about sweets but I know that Hajime-chan says that his tea senpais get their desserts here sometimes.” he explained before walking in. 

Kohaku wasn’t sure how things had turned out like this. He was supposed to be on business with Madara but instead he was with Mitsuru and was ordering a bunch of different sweets. They even had some sweet looking bread and pastries and so they ordered some of those as well. The shop had a lovely looking milkshake with lots of candies and whipped cream that Kohaku chose to have as his drink. Mitsuru got something like it but it was a fruit smoothie instead. 

Part of Kohaku knew if he had these much sweets back home he’d get scolded severely but right now with someone who was just as excited and enthusiastic it was hard to think about that. They seemed to spend hours in the sweets shop eating their food and sometimes ordering more but mostly just talking. Mitsuru told him about his home life and what it was like being in rab*its. Kohaku was vague about his homelife but told him about how he was a younger brother and lived far away in Kyoto. Mitsuru was supposed to go there for a class trip with the other second years like the second years had last year and he excitedly asked if Kohaku would give suggestions when the date got closer. Kohaku promised and then he suggested Mitsuru ask Niki to make him bread one time. Niki loved cooking and in Kohaku’s opinion nothing was better than if it was made by Niki. 

Before either of them knew it the sun was starting to go down. They had started their day around lunch time and it was close to dinner now. The street lights were just starting to come on and a polite waitress told them they would have to close soon. 

Kohaku thanked her and went to pay the bill but Mitsuru insisted on them splitting it since they both ate so much. Kohaku relented and they each paid and left a nice tip before heading out into the cool crisp air of autumn. It had gotten colder with the sun down and Kohaku was about to slip his hands into his pockets when he felt Mitsuru grab onto his hand again like when they walked to the sweets place. 

“You’re gonna go back to your dorm now right? Let’s go together.” he offered and started heading the way back to Ensemble Square. 

“I know the way, Mitsuru-han, ya don’ gotta hold my hand.” Even though he said that he made no move to release the hold. 

“I know.” Mitsuru glanced back at him and smiled wide. “I hold hands with Hajime-chan, Tomoya-chan, and Nii-san all the time. Koha-chan is also a very precious friend so I wanna hold your hand, is that okay?” 

When Mitsuru put it like that it was hard to ignore. They had seemed to grow closer during their day together and Mitsuru’s warm palm on his certainly made Kohaku’s hand feel less cold. “It’s fine.” he mumbled and wasn’t sure why the heat from Mitsuru’s hand was making his face feel warm. It was probably just a reaction to the wind. 

They walked home together without incident and even though Kohaku was on the fourth floor with Jun and Mitsuru was down on the second floor the older boy walked Kohaku all the way to his dorm, keeping hold of his hand the whole time. Even when he greeted several other idols on their way. 

After they parted Kohaku went into his dorm. Jun wasn’t there, probably with Hiyori still. He went to lay on his bed and smiled at how strange and nice the day was. When his phone buzzed he pulled it out to glance at the sender, Madara. 

The text simply said ‘I hope you two had fun on your date. Xoxo Mama.’ 

It was at that moment Kohaku realized the other man’s scheme and his face grew hot from embarrassment at this realization. No way, no way, no way, no way. That hadn’t been a date right? They had spent hours talking and eating and held hands several times. It was just like one of the shows he used to watch as a kid. Mitsuru had even fed him some of his bread. They split the check and Mitsuru walked him all the way home. It had totally been a date and Kohaku didn’t even realize until after the fact. 

He jumped from his bed and took the stairs two at a time to make it down to Mitsuru’s room where he knocked. Ibara was the one who answered. Curses, Kohaku had forgotten in his rush that they roomed together. 

Before the snake could say a word Kohaku interjected. “Is Mitsuru-han here?” he asked and with the way his face was still pinkish and his eyes focused Ibara must have figured it was better to ask later. 

Mitsuru appeared and Ibara went back inside. “Koha-chan? What’s wrong?” he asked as Kohaku pulled the door closed so they were together in the hallway. 

“Mitsuru-han, what we did, today, it wasn’t a date right?” 

Mitsuru blinked at him, confused before his eyes lit up. “Oh! Oh! A date! I see, it was a date.” he concluded with a pleasant smile on his face and it just caused Kohaku to grow more flustered. 

“S-So it was a date?!”

“I mean…” Mitsuru took in Kohaku’s expression, realizing he wasn’t as happy. “It doesn’t have to be a date. I wouldn’t mind dating Koha-chan. Today was really fun. Like the most kind of fun. I really like you, Koha-chan. We can say it wasn’t a date though.” 

And now Kohaku was left reeling again. Mitsuru...liked him? Did he like Mitsuru? Yes. He couldn’t deny that. He was fun and easy to get along with. He was loud but in a different way from Madara and Rinne. He was kind hearted and sweet and went out of his way for others. Kohaku felt an instant fear that being around him would ruin him but then he remembered that Madara had set this up. If someone was filthy as Madara thought that this was a good idea then it couldn’t be all bad. 

“We can say it was a date.” he finally responded, his cheeks warm again as he avoided looking at his ‘date’. 

“Does that mean I can ask you out on a proper second date?” Mitsuru asked and Kohaku glanced at him when the brunette took a hold of his hands. Mitsuru was grinning wide and his own cheeks held a faint blush. 

Kohaku hated how cute that made him look. “Hmm, we can have a second date.” he mumbled and then his feet were off the ground as Mitsuru picked him up and swung him around. “M-Mitsuru-han! S-stop, we just ate all that food!” Kohaku warned before he was put back down but Mitsuru still held him around the waist with Mitsuru’s head resting on Kohaku’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, we can go on another date.” he finally pulled back and smiled at Kohaku. Kohaku smiled back, though in a more subdued way. He momentarily glanced at Mitsuru’s lips before leaning in and kissing his cheek instead. He wasn’t ready for a real kiss yet and he didn’t think Mitsuru was either. The cheek kiss was enough to make them both smile and feel warm before Kohaku got too embarrassed and decked his head before heading back to the stairs. 

Mitsuru was giggling happily to himself as he headed back into his dorm, his hand placed on his cheek where Kohaku had kissed it. Ibara didn’t even need to ask and instead just sighed. “Young love.” he remarked to Tsumugi in a joking manner which caused the mophead to laugh nervously. Despite this reaction they were both happy for their kouhais. Madara of course was on cloud nine that his plan succeeded. 


End file.
